La petite sirène
by Crimson Ashes
Summary: La petite sirène version Andersen avec dans le rôle principal Orihime !
1. Chapter 1

**La petite sirène**

Note : L'histoire de la petite sirène appartiennent à Andersen et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo.

Attention : inspiré de la vrai version et pas celle de Disney. Ichihime, Ichiruki à la fin.

Fanfiction en deux parties

AN : j'avais posté cette fic un court moment et je l'ai enlevé pour l'amélioré avant de la reposté.

**Partie 1 : Une vie de sirène.**

Orihime était une belle jeune princesse sirène avec une jolie et longue chevelure rousse, des grand yeux noisettes, des seins très développés pour son age et ses écailles étaient d'un violet avec différente nuances. Elle vivait en paix avec ses 4 plus grandes sœurs : Tatsuki qui a 3 ans de plus qu'elle, celle avec qui elle reste le plus souvent et qui l'a protège de tous les mal qui peuvent lui arriver, Soi Fong, la plus froide et plus forte mais malgré son caractère, elle aimait beaucoup ses sœurs, Matsumoto l'une des plus belle et la moins sérieuse de toute, elle brisa beaucoup de cœur sans le savoir et enfin Unohana, la plus grande mature et la plus calme, elle se comporte comme une mère pour elle. Toute les quartes avait de longs et beaux cheveux.

Depuis toute petite Orihime était passionnée par le monde des humains et elle s'approcha de ses 17 ans, l'age où elle aura enfin le droit d'aller à la surface.

Étant la plus jeune, elle ne pouvait qu'écouter se que ses sœurs ont à raconter sur le monde à la surface. Que ce soit pour voir le ciel le jour ou la nuit, la neige et la pluie, la tere ou encore le soleil, les nuages …. Elle voulait enfin pouvoir les voir de ses propres yeux.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait voir par dessus tous, c'était les humains : ils ont la même apparence sauf qu'à partir du bassin, ils avaient des jambes. Orihime, la première fois qu'elle entendit ça ne comprit pas, et après les explications, elle était choquée et fascinée : ils peuvent marcher, une notion qu'elle ne compris pas non plus.

"Tu comprendras seulement si tu les vois" lui dit Matsumoto.

"Ne t'en approche pas car malgré leur apparence, ce sont des être cruels, ils te captureront et t'enfermeront dans une cuve" lui dit Tatsuki.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu leurs trouves, ils ne peuvent vivre qu'à peine 70 ans alors que nous pouvons vivre 3 ou 4 siècles, ils sont pathétiques » lui dis Soi Fong.

"Tu as raison Soi Fong mais leurs âmes vont aux paradis et est donc immortels, même après leurs morts alors que nous, nous somme condamnés à nous transformer en écumes et notre âme disparaît à jamais" répondit Unohana.

'Les humains ont une ames immortelles' pensa la plus jeune, 'quelle chance ils ont !'

Enfin, le jour où Orihime a 17 ans arriva. Ses sœurs lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et elle partit en direction de la surface avec une robe bleu ,pour avoir moins de risque de se faire repérée. Quand elle sortit sa tête de l'eau, le contact avec l'air était étrange, elle se sentait plus légère.

La première chose qu'elle vit était le ciel noir, avec des étoiles scintillants et une lune presque pleine. "Waouh!" s'exclama t'elle. Sa voix sonnait différemment et elle la trouvait encore plus belle et elle se mit à chanter un air.

Elle regarda ensuite l'horizon et observa un bateau à plus de 400 mètres avec, au dessus, des espèces d'énormes fleurs lumineuses qui montaient, s'éteignaient et se suivaient rapidement les une après les autres, elles étaient magnifiques.

Elle s'approcha du navire qui était très éclairés et brouillant. Elle entendait des chants et des rires. Elle s'approcha encore plus et avec une vague, s'accrocha à une des cordes et elle arrivait à voir de temps en temps par dessus bord. Elle y vit ce qu'elle voulait : des hommes. Apparemment, ils dansaient, riaient et buvaient en l'honneur du vingtième anniversaire de leur prince, le prince Ichigo. Dès qu'elle posa son premier regard sur lui, elle tomba amoureuse de son beau visage fin, ses yeux et son sourire doux et ses cheveux un peu plus clairs que les siens. Il était grand, habillé en rouge et s'amusa avec les hommes de son équipage. Ils rentraient d'un voyage, une visite avec un pays allié.Elle observa sans se rendre compte du temps qui passe et du changement autour d'elle. Elle regardait ses marins, le fonctionnement des jambes et surtout, le beau prince.

Tous d'un coup un éclair venant d'un gros nuage noire apparu avec un énorme bruit,suivit d'une grosse averse. Elle se rappela de la description de Soi Fong et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Soi Fong aimait ça, Orihime trouvait ça vraiment effrayant.

Le bateau commença à devenir incontrôlable, des hommes sont passés par dessus bord. Orihime observa des hommes tombés à l'eau, choquée et inquiète pour le prince. Une grosse vague, plus grosse que les autres submergea le bateau et le fit tomber horizontalement. Il commença à sombrer et Orihime ne pouvais rien faire que d'assister au désastre. Elle chercha le prince à la surface parmi la trentaine d'homme qui se trouvaient à la surface de l'eau. Certain nageaient, d'autre coulaient, et là elle vit Ichigo sur le dos les yeux fermés se faire envahir par les vague petit à petit. Elle s'approcha de lui et le vit inconscient. Elle le pris dans ses bras. Il saignait au niveau de la tête mais il respirait encore.

Soulagée, elle nagea en direction de la où était la plage la plus proche. Quand elle arriva, le soleil était en train de se lever. La plage était vide et la mer redevenue calme. Orihime le déposa sur le dos sur le sable fin, elle le garda dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le contempler. Elle ne sais pas combien de temps il est passé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur la plage quand d'un coup, elle entendit des bruits s'approcher la ramenait à la réalité. Une personne, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et pas très long, arriva au loin. Elle posa Ichigo lentement avec regret, triste de devoir se séparer de lui et lui donna un baisé sur son front. Elle se dépêcha de plonger dans l'eau se cacher et observa la jeune fille se précipiter sur le prince pour le réveiller et s'occuper de lui. Elle le vit se réveiller et aidé de la personne, ils partirent en direction du château au bord d'une falaise. Quand ils furent assez loins de l'eau, la sirène décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'entrer.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, ses sœurs l'attendaient avec inquiétude.

"Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ? On savait que tu mettrais plus de temps que la normal mais là, c'est trop ! " reprocha Tatsuki, celle qui couvait le plus Orihime.

"Désolé Tatsuki, mais ce qui m'est arrivé était incroyable" dis elle avec un sourire innocent et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Elle raconta son aventure.

"Quoi ? Tu es tombé amoureuse d'un humain ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive? Plein de beau tritons seraient ravis de t'avoir et toi tu préfères un humain qui ne connais même pas ton existence !" lui reprocha Soi Fong.

"Tu ne comprends pas ! Les autres je ne les aimerai jamais comme lui ! Et puis les humains n'ont pas l'air aussi cruels, ils avaient l'air tellement joyeux et ils avaient l'air de beaucoup d'amuser "

"Non TU ne comprends pas ! J'ai vu des hommes s'entretuer, ils sont stupides et horribles. De plus, les humains et les sirènes ne peuvent pas vivre et avoir d'enfant ensemble, nous sommes trop différent les un des autres." s'énerva Soi Fong.

Quand elle entendit ça, Orihime sentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Ses sœurs la regardèrent avec tristesse. Tatsuki la pris dans ses bras.

"Désolé Orihime, tu oublieras vite et comprendras plus tard. Tu trouveras quelqu'un plus fait pour toi parmi nous" lui souffla Tatsuki à son oreille.

'Non tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas ne pas vivre avec lui' pensa Orihime, sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Elle se sépara de ses sœurs et partit se coucher. Ses sœurs en firent autant.

Mais Orihime était décider à le revoir et est prête à tout faire pour vivre avec lui, peu importe le prix et les risques.

La nuit suivante, Orihime attendait le moment où tous le monde devrait dormir, elle sortit en douce sans un bruit mais dés le pas de la porte franchis, Matsumoto l'attendait.

"J'en étais sure !"

Orihime paniqua, ses plans pour le revoir étaient fichus ! Le regard de Matsumoto passa de la colère à la tristesse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je te connais, quand tu veux quelque chose il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis… C'est parce que nous t'avons trop gâtée quand tu étais petite" soupira Matsumoto. "Et puis, je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'ai aimé un humain mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me montrer. Même si je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix, je le regrette toujours aujourd'hui…"

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Orihime étonnée. "Je ne l'aurai jamais cru … Tu es tellement volage…"

Matsumoto sourit, son sourire est tellement beau et si mélancolique pensa Orihime.

"Un jour alors que j'étais à la surface en train de m'amuser avec des dauphins, je me suis faite attraper par un filet de pêche. A ce moment là j'ai paniqué je pensais que ma vie était finis ! Mais l'homme qui m'avait attrapé était quelqu'un de bien. Il me m'a parlé, délivré et depuis, on est devenue amis. Je passais fréquemment le voir. Je ne sais pas quand mais à force, j'éprouvais de fort sentiments pour lui et c'était réciproque. On était heureux ensemble. Mais un jour, mère, qui avait remarqué que j'allais souvent à la surface me fit suivre. Celui qui espionnait a tous découvert et nous à dénoncé. Depuis ce jour elle m'avait interdit d'aller le revoir et j'avais toujours quelqu'un qui devait me surveiller. Je n'ai pas pu le prévenir. Mais dix après, mère est morte peu de temps après ta naissance. J'ai pu donc remonter à la surface pour le revoir. Quand je l'ai revue, il avait subit l'effet du temps alors que moi je restait inchangé et avec lui, il avait une femme et un jeune enfant à ses cotés. Je suis retourné dans l'eau et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que les hommes et les sirènes ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble."

Cette histoire boulversa Orihime qui s'effondra devant sa soeur. Matsumoto la prit tendrement. Orihime dit entre plusieur sanglot "Je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans lui *hic* je l'aime tant... Mais même si il m'aimait aussi, je ne supporterai de vivre à ses cotés et le voir mourir alors que moi j'aurai encore plus d'une centaine d'année à vivre sans lui *hic*"

Ne supportant pas de voir sa sœur si anéantit, Matsumoto lui proposa une solution. "Écoute, avant ta naissance, un grand triton puissant au nom d'Aizen était sous les ordre de père. Mais sa recherche de puissance constante et sa passion pour les art obscure l'ont fit bannir de notre royaume. Il c'est exilé dans les profondeurs aux portes de la ville, là où les gens n'aiment pas s'aventurer. Peut être que lui connait un moyen pour que vous viviez ensemble"

Orihime retrouva espoir et elles decidèrent toute les deux de partir à sa rencontre.

Elles arrivèrent après de longue heure de nage et de recherche, à l'entré de son antre. Elle commencèrent à entrer timidement et lentement dans la grotte sombre et peu accueillante. Aizen les attendait installé dans un fauteuil, pas très étonné de les voir arrivés. Devant lui un boule de cristal qui reflétait les deux sœurs.

"Alors, que me vaut l'honneur des deux plus belles sirènes du royaumes ?" demanda t'il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le regard qu'Aizen possédait ne les mettait pas à l'aise. Après une petite hésitation, Orihime se mit à parler.

"Bonjour, désolé de venir sans prévenir à une telle heure. Nous sommes venus pour savoir si il est possible pour des sirènes de vivre en couple avec des humains."

Aizen la fixa, l'annalysa un moment avant de lui répondre.

"Oui il y a un moyen, mais cette solution coûte chère, demande un énorme sacrifice et n'est pas sure…"

"Quelle est elle ?" demanda la plus jeune. Matsumoto la regarda inquiète.

"Et bien … Soit l'humain devient comme nous, ou on devient comme eux."

Elles étaient toute les deux étonnées même si il fallait s'y attendre...

"J'accepte !" dit Orihime avec une voix plein de détermination.

"Attend jeune fille, il y a plusieurs conditions… Déjà le prix de la solution, les ingrédients pour la fabriquer sont extrêmement coûteuses…"

"Combien veux tu ?" demanda Matsumoto.

"Ce n'est pas de l'argent que je veux, je n'en ai plus besoin. Ce que je vais c'est ta voix, je sais que c'est la plus belle voix de toute la mer" dit Aizen en pointant son doigt sur la plus jeune.

"Sans ma voix, comment je vais le séduire ?"

"Avec tes beaux yeux expressifs, ton corps et tes jambes avec lesquelles tu pourras marcher avec une démarche extrêmement gracieuse mais qu'à chaque pas te procurera une énorme douleur…"

Après un moment de réflexion, Orihime accepta. Elle voulait vraiment son prince et une âme humaine.

"Tu ne pourras plus redevenir sirène. Sache aussi que tu risques ta vie et que la réussite dépend de toi : tu dois pouvoir te faire aimer de la personne de tous son cœur, qu'il t'aime et qu'il t'épouse. Seulement à ce moment là ton âme sera immortel."

"D'accord..."

"Mais si ton prince épouse quelqu'un d'autre, tu mourras et te transformera en écume".

Ce qu'il venait d'annoncer la paralysa un moment, la peur et le doute commença à l'envahir...Elle ne pensait pas que le risque était aussi élevé.

"Orihime non, c'est trop risqués !" s'écria la plus vielle des deux sœurs.

Après un court moment de prise de conscience et un plus long de réflexion, elle leva la tête et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux pleine de volonté.

"J'accepte de donner ma voix" répondit elle en tournant la tête vers Aizen avec un regard inébranlable.

Matsumoto face à la décision de sa sœur culpabilisa pour lui avoir parler d'Aizen et de l'avoir amené ici.

Aizen se leva avec un sourire. "Ne perdons pas de temps, prête jeune princesse ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Orihime acquiesça.

Aizen pris un gant rouge et mit sa main droite dedans. Il leva son bras et donna un coup extremement rapides, les doigts pointés vers l'avant dans la direction de la gorge d'Orihime. Elle ne vit pas le coup arriver et d'un coup, elle sentit une douleur atroce à la gorge. Elle tomba et les larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Le sorcier se tenait à coté d'elle et avait dans sa main une poignée de fibres de couleur d'or qui brillait. Matsumoto se précipita sur sa sœur à terre, elle la releva.

"Orihime ! Est ce que ça va ?"

Orihime essaya de rassurer sa sœur malgré la douleur mais aucun son n'en sortit.

"Je vais préparer la potion, ça ne durera pas longtemps, d'ici 10 minutes ça sera prés." Annonça Aizen en regardant les deux femmes au sol.

Il partit dans une autre pièce laissant les deux sirènes seules. Matsumoto la prit par les épaules.

"Oh Orihime, c'est horrible ! Je voulais que tu puisses vivre heureuse avec lui mais je ne m'attendait pas à ça. Pardonne moi, c'est de ma faute !"

Orihime regardait sa soeur lui fit non de la tête et lui souriait 'C'est grace à toi que j'ai une chance d'être heureuse, ne t'en veux pas c'est mon propre choix' pensa t-elle.

Matsumoto comprit ce que sa sœur voulait exprimer.

"Je sais que tu vas réussir... tu es la plus belle de tous… Si seulement tu avais ta voix... personne ne peut y résister. Écoute, on veillera toutes sur toi " lui dis Matsumoto en souriant

Elles se prirent dans les bras et Aizen réapparut avec une fiole en main.

"C'est prêt. Un conseil, bois la que seulement quand tu es à la surface."

Orihime hocha la tête et elles partirent de son repère en direction de la surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**La petite sirène**

Note : L'histoire de la petite sirène appartiennent à Andersen et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo.

Attention : inspiré de la vrai version et pas celle de Disney. Ichihime, Ichiruki à la fin.

**Partie 2 : une vie d'humaine **

Quand elles arrivèrent à la surface, le jour venait tous juste de se lever, le temps était calme, le ciel dégagé. La plage était proche et vide à cette heure ci.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda Matsumoto inquiète.

"Oui!" répondit Orihime déterminée plus que jamais.

Matsumoto la pris une dernière fois dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Au revoir Orihime, que se prince succombe à ton charme et que vous viviez heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours" dit sa sœur avec un magnifique sourire mélancolique.

Orihime monta et se posa sur un rocher pendant que sa sœur la regardait dans l'eau. En sortant de l'eau, elle remarqua que tout ses gestes étaient plus lourd, plus difficile et plus lent.

Elle déboucha la petite fiole que le sorcier lui avait donné et avala le contenue transparent en trois grande gorgées. Le goût était amer mais pas insupportable. Et puis brusquement, quelque seconde après, le contenue commença à faire effet. Elle sentit une douleur horrible, pire que le moment où Aizen lui avait arraché ses cordes vocales. Matsumoto ne pouvait que regardait de manière inquiète sa sœur pleurer et souffrir en silence.

Orihime sentit sa nageoire se fendre en deux parties distinctes, que deux espèces de branches poussaient sous sa chair. Ses magnifiques écailles violets se décollaient et tombèrent petit à petit pour laisser une peau douce et nu. Elle sentit quelque chose couler du coin de chaque œils, s'essuya les yeux et découvrit des larmes. Quand elle a finit de se remettre de la douleur aux jambes, elle baissa la tête et observa ses jambes. Elles les bougea pour voir et s'amusa à les faire différents mouvements. Elle était ravie de leurs apparences. Matsumoto toujours dans l'eau la regarda de manière assez amusée, heureuse pour sa sœur qui se rapproche un peu plus de son rêve.

Orihime leva la tête et observa ensuite les alentours. Elle vit au loin une personne aux cheveux orange vifs qui marchait le long de la plage. Il avait un pantalon noir et une simple chemise blanche. Elle reconnu le prince instantanément et fit signe à sa sœur de regarder dans sa direction. Dés que Matsumoto le vit, elle sourit à sa sœur comprenant que c'était lui le fameux prince. Elle fit un signe d'au revoir à Orihime avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Orihime portant toujours sa robe bleu, descendit du rocher d'un petit sot d'un vingtaine de centimètres. Sur la réception, elle sentit un une grande douleur : comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans chaque pied. Elle tomba instantanément sur le choc dans l'eau. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux.

Le prince se promenant sur la plage fut attiré par un bruit et s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers la direction du bruit, c'est à dire vers les rocher, et vis une jeune fille assise dans l'eau. Il la vit se lever et marcher avec un démarche hésitante, valser un peu et finalement retomber sur ses genoux. Elle marchait dans sa direction. Il enleva ses bottes noirs, les posa sur le sable et alla dans sa direction dans l'eau encore peu profonde.

Quand il la vit de plus prés, il la trouvait ravissante, des grand yeux pure, une jolie chevelure, sa robe bleu qui mettait en valeur ses formes, une magnifique paire de fines jambes. Elle continua à marcher, mais cette douleur d'aiguille dans la plante du pied à chaque pas en plus, cette perte d'équilibre constante et sa non adaptation des mouvement dans l'air la ralentissait beaucoup, chaque pas était une torture. Elle revacilla mais Ichigo la rattrapa par les épaules avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Son coeur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Ichigo se tourna, le dos face à elle.

"Accroche toi à moi, monte sur mon dos". Orihime ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il voulait faire mais s'exécuta. Elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou et il lui attrapa ses jambes avec ses mains.

Elle était très légère 'pas étonnant qu'elle perde l'équilibre si elle ne mange pas' pensa le prince.

"C'est une plage privé qui appartient au domaine du châteaux, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Ichigo le regard fixé vers la plage.

Orihime ne savait pas quoi répondre et même si elle savait, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle fit signe avec ses mains, et essaya de parler pour lui montrer, une main posé sur sa gorge. Ichigo l'observait gesticuler par dessus son épaule.

'Tu ne sais pas parler ?' conclu Ichigo étonné. "Désolé, ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'amener à mon château. On réglera ça là bas"

Ainsi, Orihime profita de ce moment avec Ichigo dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur son dos. Quelques mètres plus loin, il la posa sur son cheval noir et rentrèrent au château. Orihime tenait Ichigo par les hanches et se collait à lui, elle avait peur de tomber. Elle était étonnée par le cheval, créature qu'elle n'a jamais vu, et la vitesse à laquelle il courrait, avec eux sur son dos en plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il l'a fit descendre.

"Tu peux marcher ?" demanda le prince de manière inquiète.

Orihime fit oui de la tête, elle essaya lentement avec une belle démarche pendant quatre pas et commença à retomber. Ichigo soupira et la repris dans ses bras.

"Tu aurais pu me le dire, ça ne me dérange pas de te porter".

Ils entrèrent au château qui était grand et luxueux. Ichigo s'adressa à de ses gardes postés :

"Demande à Ishida de se rendre à la salle du trône."

"Oui mon prince !" Et le garde partit en courant.

Il continua à marcher et Orihime en profita pour observer les différents tableaux du couloir avec Ichigo représenté dedans et ce qui semble être ses ancêtres et sa famille. Ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône.

Quand il rentra au château, son père en le voyant cria :

"Ichigo ! Encore à la plage ?" et puis il vit Orihime dans les bras de son fils. "Quelle belle jeune fille tu nous ramènes là ? Ah je comprend mieux pourquoi tu allais si souvent à la plage, rendez vous secret avec…"

"Tait toi idiot ! C'est pas ce que tu crois!" cria Ichigo un peu rouge "je l'ai trouvé à la plage, elle a l'air d'avoir des problèmes de santé, elle a du mal à marcher et ne peut pas parler et j'ai décidé de la ramener…"

"OOoooooooh, quel bon fils nous avons là, nous pouvons être fiers de lui Masaki" pleura le roi Isshin avec un grand sourire en serrant l'énorme portrait de la défunte reine posé sur le trône à coté du sien.

Ichigo irrité regarda son père pleurnicher et Orihime était assez amusée par la scène. Quand tout d'un coup deux jeunes filles débarquèrent dans la salle. Elles avaient le même age , une avec les cheveux châtains et un regard gentil et l'autre avec les cheveux noirs et un regard d'indifférence total.

"Ichi-nii tu es encore sorti, j'étais tellement inquiète si tu... " La jeune fille qui parlait s'arreta et fixa la personne dans les bras de son frère. "Oh, qu'elle est jolie, on dirait une princesse !"

'C'est le cas de le dire' pensa l'ancienne sirène avec un regard amusé. 'Elle est adorable' pensa Orihime à propos de Yuzu.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien Yuzu. Je ne risque presque rien dans notre royaume…"

"Presque !" répondit Karin, l'autre soeur d'Ichigo "si ça se trouve cette fille a été envoyé pour t'assassiner et si elle ne peut pas parler c'est parce qu'on s'est assuré qu'elle ne puisse pas divulguer d'information" dit elle de manière sarcastique avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Si c'était le cas, ils enverraient quelqu'un qui peu parfaitement courir" dit Ichigo sur le même ton.

'Quelle famille amusante' pensa Orihime.

Là un homme dans la vingtaine habillé entièrement en blanc, avec une des cheveux bleu foncé et des lunettes entra dans la pièce.

"Tu m'as demandé Kurosaki ?"

"Yo Ishida ! Tu pourrais examiner cette fille ?"

"Qui c'est ? Tu n'as jamais ramené de fille de toute ta vie et là en même pas une semaine, tu en ramènes deux… La première elle te tenait par le bras et la deuxième tu la porte dans tes bras ? De ce coté, tu progresses à une vitesse incroyable…"

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! L'autre c'était pour me supporter et elle c'est parce qu'elle ne peut pas marcher !" cria t'il d'un air agacé 'mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me faire ch*** dès que je rentre ?'. "Maintenant met toi au travail !"

"Oui mon prince" répondit Ishida avec un sourire narquois.

Ishida pris Orihime et la posa dans un fauteuil roulant, il la guida dans une autre pièce : l'infirmerie.

Ichigo en attendant est partit dans son bureau travailler. Il lisait et remplissait des formulaires, sa tâche en tant que futur roi. Ishida débarqua dans la pièce sans frapper et posa son poing sur le bureau pour attirer l'attention d'Ichigo.

"Alors ? Tout va bien ?" demanda Ichigo en levant la tête.

"C'est incroyable !" s'exclama Ishida. "J'ai revérifié plusieurs fois et à chaque fois j'en conclue la même chose : elle a du mal à marcher car les os de ses jambes sont de la même composition que celle des nouveaux nées… C'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire et doivent attendre que leurs os se solidifient pour ramper, marcher à quatre pattes, etc. Et en plus ce n'est qu'au niveau des jambes, le reste de son corps est normal! Et sa voix... elle n'a pas du tout de corde vocal, c'est normal qu'elle soit muette. Le plus impressionnant c'est qu'elle n'a aucune trace de cicatrice ou quoi que se soit… C'est la première fois que je vois un cas comme ça, elle a du naître sans. Tu veux en faire quoi d'elle Kurosaki ?"

Ichigo le regarda instant et se leva. Il allait voir la mystérieuse inconnue dans l'infirmerie.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle était assise sur le lit avec une paire de lunette dans les main. Elle regarda tous à travers, curieuse de sa découverte et quand elle vit Ichigo, elle lui sourit d'un air innocent.

"J'ai quelque question à te poser pour mieux te connaitre... Tu as toujours été muette ?"

Après un moment d'hésitation elle fit oui de la tête, 'pour le bien de mon peuple, je dois leur cacher mes origines' se dit elle dans sa tête.

"Pareil pour tes jambes ?"

Elle refit oui de la tête.

"D'où viens tu ?"

Orihime mima des signes et Ichigo essayait de dechiffer.

"Un arbre ?" -_non_- "un cercle ?" -_non_- "grand ?" -_oui_- "Une terre lointaine !" -_oui_- "Comment tu es arrivés sur la plage?" "Tu était sur un navire ?" -_oui_- . "Il est où ? … Il a sombré ?" –_oui-. _Ichigo s'arreta un instant_.  
_

"Désolé... il m'est arrivé la même chose juste avant hier soir… Toi aussi tu as été prise par cette tempête ? J'y ais perdu beaucoup d'amis et j'ai survécu miraculeusement"

'Si seulement il savait que c'était moi ce miracle' se dit Orihim dans sa tête avec un regard triste qu'Ichigo remarqua.

"Toi aussi tu as perdu des proches ?"

Elle hocha en repensant à ses sœurs qui doivent toute s'être aperçues de sa disparition en ce moment même.

"Tu as quelque part où aller ?"

Elle hésita un instant et fit non.

"Bien, tu peux rester parmi nous aussi longtemps que tu le veux, bienvenue à Karakura" avec un petit sourire réconfortant. Il était compatissant, après tous, il a perdu beaucoup d'homme dans cette tempête et se sentit un peu plus proche d'elle.

Ishida a assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire.

"Bon, je m'occuperai de sa santé si elle reste parmi nous..Sa voix est irrécupérable et ses jambes… Je ne sais pas comment ils étaient avant mais d'après leur état actuel, un peu de marche devraient les renforcer, je les examinerai tous les deux jours." annonça t'il.

Ichigo la regarda et lui demanda :"En fait, comment tu t'appelles ?"

Orihime bougea ses lèvres et Ichigo essaya de lire par dessus. "Ooh?" "Li ? I? Ri ?" "mé" "Orime ?" "OriHime ?" Elle fit oui de la tête avec un grand sourire, heureuse que l'homme qu'elle aime connaisset enfin son prénom.

Et ainsi, Orihime passa plusieurs semaines proche de la famille royal, particulièrement avec Ichigo.

Quand ils se baladaient, elle le tenait par le bras comme support pour l'aider à marcher. Que ce soit des promenades dans la ville aux portes du château ou des promenades à cheval, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup ensemble, Ichigo était ravis de lui faire visiter son royaume. Elle cuisinait des plats avec Yuzu et faisait des pique-niques avec toute la famille et les gens du château...

Les premières semaines passèrent très rapidement. Quand Ichigo devait travailler, elle partit seule à la plage. Elle découvrit avec bonheurs que c'est sœur étaient toute présente. Elles l'ont d'abord grondé et puis ensuite, sachant que ce qui était fait est fait, elles l'encouragèrent. Elles remarquèrent le bonheur qu'éprouver la plus jeune. Elle n'a jamais été aussi rayonnante.

Des rumeurs courraient dans tous le royaume qu'une magnifique mystérieuse jeune fille avec une démarche majestueuse était apparue et que le prince avait enfin trouvé sa future reine.

Beaucoup de personne l'admirait dans les rues, d'autre la jalousait… Leur prince habituellement insensible face aux filles a enfin succombé à quelqu'un !

Ichigo est n'écoutait pas les rumeurs et ne prenait pas la peine de les démentir.

De jour en jour le prince et elle était en de plus en plus proche mais le prince la voyait seulement comme une amie.

Un jour alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux au bords de la plage, Orihime le regarda avec les yeux qui lui disait 'Je t'aime Ichigo, n'éprouve tu donc pas la même chose pour moi?'

Face à se regard, Ichigo lui parla :"Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup Orihime, même plus que les autres filles que j'ai pu rencontrer, tu es la personne la plus gentille, la plus fiable personne que je connaisse... Mais je ne t'aime pas de cette manière. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Tu es ma confidente.

A ce moment là, Orihime était triste, son cœur se brisait mais elle ne dit rien et continua d'écouter en regardant le soleil se coucher.

"J'aime et j'aimerai qu'une seule personne mais on ne risque pas de se marier... Tu sais le jour où j'ai été pris dans une tempête, une fille d'un couvant pas loin du château m'a trouvé sur le bord de la plage. Elle n'était pas censé se trouver là mais elle s'est perdue m'a trouvé par hasard. Elle m'a soigné un peu et m'a ramené au château. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Et puis quelque jours après, tu es apparue et tu m'as rappelé cette fille. C'est pour ça que je t'aime tant."

Orihime était triste mais elle ne perdit pas espoir : un jour elle pourra peut être remplacé cette fille dans le cœur du jeune prince.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement.

Un jour le roi Isshin demanda à Ichigo d'aller dans leur pays voisin pour approfondir les liens entre les deux pays.

Une rumeur courrait que le roi voulait marié son fils avec la princesse de l'autre royaume ce qui amusa assez notre ancienne sirène. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ça arrive.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" lui dit Ichigo, "Je vais juste pour pour les affaires, rien de plus. Même si mon idiot de père le veut, je ne me marierai pas avec elle."

Il partir le lendemain au bord d'un beau navire.

Cinq jours plus tard, le prince rentra et dés son retour, il alla voir en premier Orihime et lui dit d'un enthousiasme.

"Oh Orihime, tu ne vas pas le croire. La princesse et la fille du couvant sont la même personne ! Je suis si heureux. Elle faisait un pèlerinage quand elle m'a trouvé et elle devrait arriver dans deux jours. Pendant ce temps on va tout organiser pour notre mariage le jour de son arrivé !"

Orihime ne pouvait que lui sourire mais dans le fond, son cœur se brisa.

Les deux jours passèrent très vite, tous le château était en activité. Tous les préparatifs pour le mariage était finit à temps et le jours où Orihime allait mourir s'approchait de plus en plus. Quand elle vit la princesse, elle la trouvait jolie, charmante et elle avait l'air adorable. Elle était plus petite qu'elle, alle avait de grand yeux de couleur entre violet et bleu foncé et des cheveux noirs. Elle se rappela que c'était elle qu'elle avait vu de loin venir dans la direction d'Ichigo sur la plage quand elle l'avait sauvé de sa noyade.

Elle et Ichigo se disputait souvent, mais c'était plus des chamailleries et on pouvait voir qu'ils s'aimaient profondément. Orihime se trouvait plus gentille et plus jolie mais malgré tous, elle voyait qu'Ichigo était bien plus heureux avec Rukia, l'autre princesse.

Le jour du mariage, Orihime assista à la cérémonie avec une belle longue robe rouge.

Elle ne pouvait qu'assister impuissante au moment où ils se sont dis oui. 'Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, après tous ce que j'ai sacrifié pour être avec lui...' pensa t-elle.

Après ça, ce fut la fête dans le château et Orihime décida de danser comme jamais pour son dernier jour avant de mourir. Elle était la plus belle, ses jambe était si légère, si gracieuse, tous le monde l'admirait, ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un danser aussi bien. Mais derrière cette image, la sirène éprouvait énormément de douleur à chaque pas de danse mais elle l'ignora. Elle dansa juqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus de force.

Après la fête, les nouveaux mariés se retirèrent dans leur propre chambre.

Orihime ne pouvais pas dormir, elle allait mourir et decida pour ses derniers instants de se rendre à la plage. Elle se promena tous le long, ne pouvant s'empecher de pleurer de peine.

Au bord de l'eau elle observa du mouvement et s'approcha. Unohana, Soi Fong, Matsumoto et Tatsuki surgirent devant elle. Elles avaient toute les cheveux plus courts. Tatsuki s'avança vers elle.

"Écoute Orihime, on sait toutes ce qui se passe... "

Orihime pris ses sœurs dans ses bras et commença à pleurer comme jamais. Elles essayèrent de la calmer un peu. Tatsuki posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les bras tendus et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on a décidé d'aller voir Aizen pour voir si il y avait un moyen de te sauver. Il nous a proposé quelque chose contre nos cheveux : il nous a donné ce couteau tranchant." Soi Fong lui tendit un couteau fin à la poignée dorée.

"Il faut que tu tues le prince et laisse son sang couler sur tes jambes qui redeviendront une nageoire. Tu pourra revenir vivre parmi nous et avoir une vie de sirène normal. Tu auras encore des centaines d'année devant toi. Mais tu dois faire vite avant que le soleil se lève."

Orihime prit le couteau et rentra au château. Elle entra dans la chambre des mariés sans les réveillé. Devant elle le couple, enlacé dormait confortablement l'un contre l'autre dans un grand lit. Rukia dans les bras d'Ichigo et Ichigo avec un visage si paisible.

Elle regarda le couteau, le tendit vers la gorge du prince avec sa main tremblante.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle lâcha le couteau au sol et sortit du château.

Une fois dehors, elle alla au bord de la falaise et regardais encore une fois le ciel jusqu'à voir le soleil qui allait commencer à apparaitre. Et dés le moment où les premiers rayons arrivèrent vers ses yeux, elle se laissa tomber dans l'océan. Au moment où son corps devait toucher l'eau, il se transforma en écume.

L'âme d'Orihime n'a cependant pas disparue, elle s'éleva dans l'air et elle arriva à voir d'autre âmes comme elle, invisibles aux yeux des autres formes vivante.

"Où suis je ? je n'ai pas disparue ?" demanda t'elle.

"Non tu es devenue une filles de l'air" répondit une des ames."La sirène pas d'âme immortelle, et elle ne peut en acquérir une que par l'amour d'un homme. Comme la sirène, les filles de l'air n'ont pas une âme immortelle, mais elles peuvent en gagner une par leurs bonnes actions. Lorsque nous avons fait le bien pendant trois cents ans, nous recevons une âme immortelle, afin de participer et nous élevé aux même rang que les âmes des hommes. Pauvre petite sirène, tu as fait de tout ton cœur les mêmes efforts que nous comme nous tu as souffert, et, sortie victorieuse de tes épreuves, tu t'es élevée jusqu'au monde des esprits de l'air, où il ne dépend que de toi de gagner une âme immortelle par tes bonnes actions."

Orihime a donc rejoint les filles de l'air et parcoure le monde pour apporter le bonheur parmi les hommes, ces êtres auxquels elle voulait tant appartenir.

FIN

**AN : Désolé pour les paroles de la fille de l'air, j'ai fais du copier/coller.**

Bon c'était ma première fic et avec du recule, je la trouve vraiment nulle...

Bref laissez moi un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, positif ou pas et booster (ou pas) ma confiance en moi.


End file.
